


Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

by wendysgirlfriend



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendysgirlfriend/pseuds/wendysgirlfriend
Summary: basically drabbles or oneshots of wenrene based off of songs1) LP2) Moonlight3) Lookalike4) Falling for U5) Heaven6) Hostage





	1. LP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off of Harry Potter and LP by red velvet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also you'll notice a meme sentence I added and I didn't realize until now so SHISH

the two danced again. and again. and again.

"so what's your name?" the blonde one asked the brunette she was practicing waltzing with. 

"i, i'm joohyun," she murmured, blushing at how close the two of them were. the younger girl flashed her a blinding smile, introducing herself as son seungwan.

"my english name is wendy by the way, just so you know" 

the two girls were paired up to practice waltzing for their upcoming yule ball. joohyun didn't understand why her magic school was making it compulsory for fourth years and above to attend, she'd rather stay in her dorm room and continue song writing. for a few seconds she wondered if she'd be able to fake sick, but remembering the last time she tried to skip her class by faking ill, joohyun shuddered and shook her head to bring herself back to reality. 

the girl in front of her was pretty alright. velvet, dirty blond hair reaching her mid back, a side parting to show off her face. she had brown doe eyes and a perfect complexion, and her soft pink lips seemed to mouth something to her.

"joohyun-unnie? do you wanna take a break?" seungwan asked the hufflepuff in front of her with concern narrowing her brows. joohyun silently nodded her head and dragged the blonde over to the side benches with her. she gulped down her water, glancing at the ravenclaw student.

"do you actually wanna go to the Yule ball?"

seungwan glanced at the older girl with a hidden feeling of relief.

"do you not want to?"

"I suck at dancing," irene whined, glaring at the ground quietly.

"how about we sneak off to my dorm hm?" the younger girl asked with a glimmer in her eyes. joohyun sent her a look of confusion, urging her to explain further. instead,

"cmon let's go, i promise it'll be more fun than this whole event."

joohyun sighed in exasperation before following seungwan to talk to the professor who was in charge of the whole thing. 

"professor, may we be excused to the hospital wing? joohyun here feels really lightheaded and she asked me to accompany her over," seungwan lied through her teeth, sending the man a cheery smile. 

"sure sure, off you go," professor slughorn said loudly, shooing them away. sending joohyun a sly smile, wendy dragged the girl over to the ravenclaw dormitory, giggling with her over how easy it was to trick the school's friendly potionsmaster.

"a man goes rock climbing and falls, but at the end of the climb he seems fine. what happened?" the eagle in the painting asked wendy.

"he fell in love."

the door to the dorms opened, joohyun sending wendy a look of awe at how swiftly she gave the answer. 

"i've gotten harder riddles before."

the common room was empty, so seungwan shuffled over to their LP and started playing a random jazz instrumental. she glanced at the older girl standing around in awkwardness, gazing at the room.

"won't anyone walk in on us?"

"nah the rest of the ravenclaws are either in class or having lessons on ballroom etiquette and dancing," wendy said as she weakly danced over the joohyun, making the latter laugh softly.

"may i have this dance?" she asked sweetly, sending the older a charming beam as she held a hand out. joohyun took the hand and the two started waltzing again clumsily.

seungwan moved closer to the taller girl, peeking at her face every now and then shyly. she observed how joohyun's brows furrowed whenever she put a step out of place, how she bit her lip to stop grinning whenever she smoothly waltzed with wendy. 

joohyun could feel the short stares and tried not to blush, concentrating on her movements instead. she couldn't help but glance at the random ravenclaw she had met on that day itself, smiling at how pretty and cute she looked under the blue lights of the common space. 

suddenly, the jazz music stopped.

"turn it back," joohyun whined, frowning at the sudden silence. wendy rolled her eyes playfully and waved her wand, uttering a soft spell to replay the instrumental. 

"relaxing feels good, especially with you."

"you are surprising, bae joohyun," wendy murmured as she pulled the older girl closer to her, leaning her forehead against hers suddenly. joohyun's eyes widened in surprise for a few seconds, before she leaned in to press her lips against the ravenclaw. the two stayed in that position for a few seconds, holding each other and smiling against the kiss. seungwan pulled away first, murmuring,

"how about we attend the ball together?"


	2. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off of moonlight by Ariana grande

with only her and wendy having a free schedule, irene decided it would be the perfect moment to spend some alone time with her girlfriend. joy, seulgi and yeri had to leave their dorm early evening for some variety show, telling their leader that they'll be back lastest by midnight. irene didn't mind really, it just meant she had the rest of the day to be with her girlfriend alone. 

"wannie! come on let's have dinner together," irene said excitedly as she brought over a plate of bulgogi to start setting up their dining table. wendy walked out of the bathroom, looking fresh as ever and ran over to the dining room to help her girlfriend out. placing the pot of tofu stew on the table, irene handed her two rice bowls which she placed down meticulously. 

"cmon let's eat!" wendy exclaimed as she clasped her hands together, waiting for irene to sit next to her. as the two started eating their dinner, irene and wendy talked about their recent studio album proudly, before the older girl mentioned what she wanted to do for the rest of the day. 

"you want to watch get out again? but you cried and screamed so much the last time," wendy spoke with a concerned tone. irene let out a whine, getting a peck on the cheek as a reply. 

"i promise i won't get frightened okay!" 

"fine, but if you do you're going back to your bed tonight," wendy threatened with a hint of playfulness in her voice. irene rolled her eyes before finishing up the rest of her rice. 

"when you're done help me wash the dishes," irene ordered as she stored the stew in a clean environment for the rest of the members to eat. she heard wendy getting up from her chair and turning on the sink tap to get to cleaning. 

irene smiled as she glanced at her girlfriend of six months. she's always liked her since their trainee years but it was only around three years after debuting that she actually confessed her feelings, surprisingly getting a mutual answer in return. 

"hyunnie, can you turn on my laptop and go onto my files? i'm sure i have get out there somewhere," wendy paused before adding on, "i'll be there after i finish up here okay my baby?" 

irene moved over to kiss her girl on the cheek before running into her room to do as she said. while she started setting up, irene thought to herself, appreciation brimming her that such a flawless person was dating her, spending time with her almost everyday. 

cuddling into wendy's arms every night felt like a dream, and irene was hoping that she'd never wake up. she had an idea of how wendy felt, sure that it was similar to how she felt. she never asked, and wendy never mentioned it much either. the two instead showed their gratitude and love in their acts towards each other instead.

so when wendy climbed into the bed's comfortable covers, wrapping her arms around irene's waist like a koala and trapping her in place with the movie audio playing in the background, she felt, loved. so she let out a giggle and wrapped her arms around the younger girl's shoulders and stayed in that position for a few minutes, not daring to break the comfortable silence. 

"you know, sometimes, i feel like you can hold moonlight in your hands," wendy whispered, glancing up at irene with heart eyes. 

"you're so greasy, i love it and i love you."

wendy sat up properly, pulling irene into her lap clumsily.

"no but seriously joohyun, you're so wonderful and i have no words to describe how happy i am to be with you," wendy murmured as she pressed kisses down irene's jaw. the said girl hummed softly, turning her head to capture the younger girl's lips against hers. her hands slid underneath her shirt, pushing the girl down onto the mattress smiling as she heard her let out a soft whimper. 

"hyunnie.." wendy murmured as her jaw slackened at irene's kisses. the older girl paused and gazed into wendy's eyes.

"son seungwan, i'm almost always brimming with love and affection for you and i'm so happy that we met. you're always one of the few people who make me feel so fortunate."

irene paused to catch her breath, leaning her forehead against wendy's. 

"you're my moonlight," she murmured, breathing in the fruity scent of her girlfriend. the two kissed sweetly again, and again, and again before getting lost in each other's taste. the movie was long forgotten.


	3. Lookalike (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off of lookalike by conan gray

"but when you look in her eyes, do you think of me?" wendy whispered softly as she stared at a certain girl who broke her heart.

its been a few months since the school's favorite couple broke up, leaving behind an array of confused fans. none of the pair's friends knew what had really happened, just that the two broke up right before the school year started. 

wendy and irene knew full well what had went down. wendy knew that falling out of love can't be helped sometimes, even if the both of them had been together since they were freshmen. now, the two were seniors and it seemed that only wendy was stuck in the past. 

irene had already moved on, what you would expect from someone who stopped loving in the middle of their relationship. 

as the shorter girl eyed irene and the new student who went by the name of waverly, conversing happily, all she felt was denial and hurt. she knew the two were together, even if the rest of the school didn't notice. irene looked at waverly the way she used to look at wendy. her eyes full of love and happiness. 

that was when wendy started noticing the features of irene's girlfriend. her hair was a soft shade of brown (just like her hair all those years) and she had air bangs (and a similar hairstyle as hers) as well. she seemed to smile and laugh so easily, and her facial structures seemed awfully similar to how hers was back in her sophomore year. slightly chubbier cheeks and a sharp jaw structure. 

wendy stood up abruptly in realization, checking her phone only for the battery to be dead. the choir girl raced to her classroom, pulling out a portable charger to resurrect her phone. she pondered and pondered as she waited for the class to start, checking her phone every once in a while to see if it had reached 30%. 

once it did, wendy went to her notes app and started typing out a single phrase.

"she looks a lot like i did back then" 

before she could think of anything else to note down, her mathematics teacher entered the class. wendy silently dropped her phone into her bag and started paying attention.

after school ended, wendy rushed back home without meeting up with seulgi and joy, sending them a quick text about an 'emergency' at home. the moment she reached her house, wendy bee lined to her room and shut the door without greeting her younger sister, yeri.

"unnie, there's food on the dining table for you!" 

wendy yelled back an "okay" and got to work on her desk, writing down whatever sentence or phrase that came to her mind. by the time she was done, it was evening and she finally got up to go downstairs for a bite.

"yerimmie, have you eaten?" wendy asked her sister who was engrossed in a thriller movie that was playing on their living room television. the younger girl let out an almost inaudible 'mhm' which wendy took as a yes.

bringing back up to her room the plate of omurice, wendy sat back down again and reviewed what she had written for a song so far. sure it was a little bit odd that she got her inspiration for the song from her ex girlfriend's love life, but wendy was confident that it'll do for her school's "lunch stage" event.

thus, she signed up for the following week's time slot and finished her homework grudgingly, not touching her phone even once until it was time for her to sleep.

~~

the next day, wendy went to school again, dreading that she'd have to see irene and her new girlfriend again. right as she entered her first period classroom to place her bag down, someone hugged her. 

"wendy-ah! are you good now?" seulgi, wendy's best friend, queried as she held onto her friend tightly like a teddy bear.

"yeah unnie, you okay?" another voice joined, belonging to seulgi's girlfriend joy who was also quite close to wendy. 

the short girl whined as she tried to pull herself away from the two questioning girls.

"yeah i'm good now, it was nothing. in fact, I feel really good about myself."

the two friends replied by kissing both of wendy's cheeks, smiling as she groaned and pushed them away. 

"ever since.. you know, we've been worried about you so, if there's anything you need to vent out come to us okay?" seulgi said softly, a gentle hand on wendy's shoulder. 

"thank you, and i will you two. take care," wendy smiled and pulled the two into a hug before shooing them away. 

just as wendy turned back to her seat, she caught sight of irene walking waverly to her classroom. her eyes locked with the older girl's for a few seconds before she glanced away first, biting her lip in frustration.

~~

the school day ended as soon as it started, letting wendy rush home to start a melody before she could torture herself by spotting her ex anywhere else. luckily, for that day she didn't see her at all. 

this continued on for the rest of the week. wendy trying her best to avoid irene while concentrating on the lessons before going back home to finish her song. as the week ended, wendy finally played her song to seulgi and joy who had come over to her house.

when she finished the song by playing a few more piano notes, wendy turned to look at her two close friends.

"how was it? is there anything i can improve on? maybe the chords or-" 

"wendy unnie, th-that was beautiful," a voice cut the anxious girl off. joy wiped a few tears away on her sleeved tee, sniffling softly.

"you better be performing that wendy, or else.." seulgi playfully threatened, pointing her index at the now proud looking girl. 

"yeah, im hoping to perform it on tuesday and i want you two to be there okay?" wendy said as she sat down on the floor in front of them. seulgi and joy slid down to sit next to her, hugging her again.

"we will, okay. do you, do you want irene to be there?" joy nervously asked, glancing at seulgi worriedly.

"i don't care if she's there or not, I just want you two okay?"

wendy knew she was just lying to herself instead by saying that. 

~~

the tuesday morning before the choir girl went to school, she was stopped by her younger sister.

"unnie, i know it's been hard for you and i overheard that you were going to perform a song today so, i tried to bake you some good luck cookies while you were in school yesterday but that failed so i just, bought some-" yeri's sentence was interrupted with a tight hug from wendy.

"thank you. i'll tell you how it goes," wendy whispered as she kissed yeri's temple, smiling when she protested at the affection.

"bye wendy!"

"yerim-ah, where's your respect hm!"

"it's for those who deserve it you spinach!"

wendy left for school with a smile on her face for the first time in weeks.

~~

"and now, we will have a performance by our very own choir singer, Wendy Son!"

the audience cheered before quieting down as wendy started to introduce herself and the song.

"hi everyone! i'm wendy and i'm gonna sing and play an original song that goes by the name of lookalike. this song came to me randomly and i hope all of you will enjoy it. thank you!"

wendy started playing a few piano chords before starting.

"let's go back to the summer night, when we met eyes it was like a movie line"

her eyes scanned the crowd in search of the person she was hoping to see. she wasn't there.

"kissing underneath the city lights, but now you're laying in another girl's arms"

wendy caught sight of joy and seulgi grinning at her proudly, which in turn made her feel more energetic. 

"cause I'm all gone."

wendy looked towards the audience again, catching sight of waverly instead.

"but when you look in her eyes,

do you think of mine?"

wendy locked eyes with waverly, her gaze hardening.

"and when you look at that smile,

do I cross your mind?" 

she turned to look at her chord sheet again.

"i know in your head you see me instead,

cause she looks a lot like I did back then.

baby don't lie, she's just a lookalike."

the crowd whistled and 'ooh'd for her, urging her to carry on with a proud grin. 

"can't redo what's already done,

can't compete cause i've already won.

saying this time that you're in love,

oh honey you're not fooling me anymore~"

wendy looked back up again, her eyes immediately meeting irene's unreadable ones. she narrowed her brows before continuing.

"are we really done?" 

"cause when you look in her eyes, do you think of mine? 

and when you look at that smile, do i cross your mind?"

wendy glanced back up again, her hands seemingly on auto pilot. she smiled at the rest of the crowed, noticing that her choir team and her best friends were smiling at her and sending her finger hearts. 

"i know in your head,

you see me instead.

cause she looks a lot like I did back then.

baby don't lie, she's just a lookalike."

wendy quickly changed to a different set of chords for the bridge while she smirked at irene's blank facade. 

"and i'll admit that i, sometimes maybe might."

she paused as she played the piano.

"think about you at night, well almost every night." 

she glanced at her ex again, greeted with the sight of a small frown on her face.

"no matter how i try, to hide, and erase you from my mind."

she stopped playing any piano chords as she let her voice resonate. 

"i'm dying, to find a lookalike."

her fingers went to work again. 

"cause when you look in her eyes,

i hope you think of mine.

and when you look at that smile,

hope I cross your mind."

wendy felt tears welling up as she glanced at irene again, who seemed to be crying already. 

"i hope in your head, you see me instead.

cause you've been in mine, everyday since then," her voice cracked. 

"maybe it's time, to find a lookalike." 

she played the ending notes.

the audience stood speechless for a moment before cheers and screams rang out, all of them applauding.

"here's to our favorite wendy!" the announcer cheered as the crowd clapped and screamed louder than before. wendy stood up and bowed, smiling at all of them before she met eyes with irene again.

the older girl she used to adore so much, believing that she hung the moon and stars herself, the girl she wanted to spend atleast her university life with, the first girl she ever fell in love with, mouthed something to her.

"i'm sorry."


	4. Falling for U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off of falling for u by seventeen

"your name?" the barista asked wendy as she 

scribbled down her order onto the plastic cup.

"wendy."

"that will be eight dollars and sixty cents, and, thank you," the cashier said as she gave wendy the receipt and her change.

this was the first time wendy has ever entered a café, and she was hoping the caramel frappucino she ordered wasn't too disappointing. leaning against the counter as she waited for her drink, wendy scanned the area, hoping to find atleast one empty table for herself. unfortunately, there were none.

she sighed with a frown before picking up her drink and heading towards the exit. just then, she noticed that a lone, drop dead gorgeous woman was occupying a circular table with her half empty cup of latte and a book laid out in front of her. 

with an unexpected surge of confidence to sit with her, wendy walked over and sat down before asking,

"mind if i sit here?" 

the short girl glanced up from her book at wendy, making the shorter girl hold her breath at how beautiful she was further up close.

"you already sat down so i can't really tell you anything, can i?" she said before giggling softly, smiling at wendy.

"i, uh, wendy, yes," the said girl stammered out, feeling enchanted by her smile.

"that's a cute name and i'm joohyun by the way." the compliment given seemed to shake wendy out of her awe.

"i, thank you, pretty you, no wait i mean you're really pretty," wendy tried to articulate out before her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. the girl simply hummed in a happy tone, glancing back down at her book to continue reading. wendy took out her phone before taking a few sips from her, she just realized, delicious and addictive frappucino to calm herself down.

before the shorter girl knew it, she had finished her drink and was now just sipping on the whipped cream. 

"hey there, uh maybe you should drink your coffee slower?" joohyun suddenly advised, reaching out a hand to place it over wendy's on her drink. the startled girl looked at her drink in bewilderment, not expecting herself to finish a 354ml in a few short minutes, as well as joohyun's hand.

"i'll uhm, go get another one be right back," wendy mumbled out as she stood up abruptly, even more shocked at how perfect joohyun's hand felt over hers. 

"you need to calm down shon wendy seungwan oh my god," she muttered under her breath, going over to the cashier counter to buy herself another cup of the same frappucino. 

as she carried her coffee back to the table, already taking another long sip to stop embarassing herself again, joohyun looked at her with a soft smile decorating her already beautiful face. wendy felt her heart flutter at that sight before smiling back.

i want to talk to her but what about? wendy thought to herself as she stole glimpses of the alluring girl in front of her. 

"what're you looking at me for?" joohyun said, cutting off wendy's thought process. 

"i uhm, what're you reading there?" wendy spoke out loud the first thing that came to her panicking mind. joohyun giggled at the girl's awkwardness and answered.

"i'm doing my best to read harry potter and the prisoner of azkaban, just to improve my english as much as possible."

wendy let out an "ohh" and it became silent between them again, aside from joohyun turning over a page every few minutes. 

"i actually major in english so if you need any help," wendy dragged out, locking eyes with joohyun's again.

"you can ask me!" she finished with an excited smile, which in turn made the girl in front of her smile back.

"i majored in humanities so yeah," joohyun said after a few seconds of silence, still looking at her book.

"ooh, what'd you have to do?"

"literature and historical bullshit, along with sociology. it was equally stressful and enjoyable not gonna lie," joohyun answered, leaning forward from her chair to gulp down a bit her cappuccino.

"what are your plans at the moment?" joohyun asked before the silence could return again. 

"me?"

"yes you," joohyun giggled cutely again.

"i want to drink coffee with you but I've already finished my second cup," wendy blurted out without thinking, shock taking over her face once she realized what she just said.

"is that so?" joohyun murmured as her lips curved into a smirk. 

"i, yeah, do you want to or uhm, me?" wendy stuttered out again, her face reddening every second. 

"yes i want you," joohyun uttered with a straight face, staring at wendy's shocked face before she started smiling.

"well i'd like to have a drink with you first," she declared before letting out a soft laugh. wendy let out a sigh of relief, hiding her face in her hands in mental exhaustion. she mumbled against her hands,

"i swear i'm falling for you."


	5. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off of heaven by exo

irene loves wendy. no, that's an understatement. irene is absolutely in love with the main vocalist, she adores her and admires her everyday. she's stayed up with her in their dance studio just to listen to her sing passionately. bae joohyun would do anything to make son seungwan happy. 

wendy never understood why. she didn't see herself in the same light that joohyun did. the nights she ends up in her girlfriend's arms, cuddling into her warmth or the days she wakes up with irene's head buried in the crook of her neck and their legs tangled. it's those moments when wendy really started comparing herself to her girlfriend. 

"hyunnie, why do you love me?" 

irene's head snapped up at that question. she was reading a book on the human anatomy just for fun, sitting comfortably opposite her girl.

"because you're shon wendy seungwan," she easily said, sending the said girl a smile.

"yeah but what do you actually see in me?" 

irene looked at wendy again, confused with the questions. 

"what's up, did someone say something to you?" 

wendy lowered her head in embarrassment as she played with the pop socket on her phone. 

"i, i well was wondering why you're with someone like me," she mumbled loudly enough for irene to hear clearly. 

"baby," the older girl whispered, placing her book on the table and moving over to sit on the floor beside wendy's chair, opening up her arms.

"come here," she suddenly demanded, making wendy groan in embarrassment but still sit on her lap. she felt two hands wrap around her stomach, pulling her closer.

"well wendy, firstly, you're all i see when i look to the skies."

~~ 

joohyun stared at the photos taken by the fansite in shock. they had to be the most beautiful pictures that have ever been taken of a human. of course she said it everytime she saw a new picture of her girlfriend, but this time she was sure it'll be the most beautiful compared to every other picture of her.

it was a picture of wendy looking at something, or someone, most probably irene herself, with heart eyes. no scratch that, starlit eyes. her eyes seemed to shine, as if holding the whole universe on them. 

joohyun took her phone along with her to the balcony, looking up at the starry sky before looking back down at the picture. sure she was exaggerating how much she adores her girl, but joohyun swears she now sees wendy and her shining eyes in the skies everytime she glances up. joohyun has a star that fell from the skies, and it's seungwan.

~~

"unnie, that is so lame," wendy whined as she turned to look at joohyun's cheesy smile. 

"shut up, i am not lying at all about seeing you in the skies," the older girl stated confidently, resting her chin on wendy's shoulder. 

"you're even greasier than me," wendy joked with a smile, turning her head kiss irene's cheek. 

"secondly, i am so damn sure you have wings hidden behind your back babygirl."

~~

night came as the members reached their hotel rooms, separating their ways to find haven in their comfortable beds. joohyun snuggled up in her duvet, lying on her side as she set the alarm on her phone before locking it. right as she placed her phone on the bedside table, someone knocked on the door. 

joohyun let out a groan before dragging herself to the door, pulling it open with a set of phrases ready to scold whoever it was disturbing her. the sight she was greeted with made her stop before she could even open her mouth. 

wendy stood in front of her wearing comfortable looking white pajamas, holding a fluffy blanket in her hand and her phone in another.

"unnie, i can't sle-" joohyun pulled her into her room before she could even finish what she was saying. she pushed her down onto her bed, joining to lie beside her and held the younger girl in her arms.

"hyunnie what even," wendy complained, trying to turn over to face her girlfriend.

"no shut up and go to sleep," joohyun ordered as her grip on the girl tightened but still held gentle.

"ugh fine, goodnight," wendy said with a playful whine as she leaned back into her girlfriend's arms. joohyun laid still, waiting for wendy's breathing to slow down to its resting rate.

when it did, joohyun slowly slid her arms away from wendy's waist and sat up, turning around to admire her girlfriend's, well, everything.

the white everything made her look like an angel from heaven, her chestnut hair messed up in a beautiful way on her pillow. joohyun leaned closer to her, admiring the curl of her eyelashes, the sharp yet gentle nose bridge and those lips, oh god those lips, irene swore they tasted like ambrosia from the heavens itself.

she placed a delicate thumb on wendy's cheek, caressing it lightly. she brushed away a few stray bangs to reveal the younger girl's rare forehead, leaning down to kiss it gently.

"anyone can tell you're my angel from the unique way i treat you," joohyun murmured, gazing at her girl's peaceful face with eyes full of love.

~~ 

"that's kinda creepy but really cute at the same time," wendy said with a giggle, her doubtful and insecure worries disappearing. joohyun let out a soft hum as she pressed her cheek against wendy's lovingly.

"anyway, thirdly, you always tell me not to jokingly call you pretty when honestly, you're like a painting."

~~

"shut up i'm actually gonna cry," joohyun whispered as she covered her mouth with her hand, staring at her girlfriend who was posing for their new comeback's concept photos.

"stop being so dramatic unnie," joy said as she slapped the woman's shoulder. joohyun then turned to joy with tears welling up in her eyes as she smiled brightly.

"she's so pretty i really can't with this, like i really want to just hug her and hold her tightly and never let her go because baby it's time to love," irene said really excitedly, her daegu accent slipping out.

"my gosh unnie, ugh let's touch up on your makeup," yeri complained with a hint of playfulness in her voice. irene nodded silently and sat down on a chair, letting her younger members fix up her makeup as she continued to admire wendy from afar.

after wendy's shoot ended, she came running over to irene and embraced her tightly.

"i saw you crying unnie! what happened? are you okay now?" wendy rapped as she kissed her girlfriend's cheek and forehead before giving her an intense look of worry.

"i cried because of how pretty you are."

"i can't believe you, you're so lame at jokes," wendy groaned out, pulling away from joohyun to give her a disapproving look. 

"the sky gave you everything, and the world gave you to me," joohyun whispered as she pulled seungwan to her again.

"unnie.." wendy murmured as she hid her face in the crook of irene's neck, inhaling in the scent of lavender happily.

~~

"it was still super lame joohyun, truthful or not," wendy stated as she adjusted her position to face her girlfriend instead, kissing her gently.

"hey i'm older than you," joohyun whispered as she finally pulled away from the kiss. 

"joohyun unnie?" 

"yes?"

"tell me one more reason," wendy requested in a hopeful tone, her forehead pressed against irene's. 

"well, you're son wendy seungwan, the most positive girl i know," joohyun uttered proudly, smiling at her.

~~

irene felt that really bad boy was, not going to lie, a flop when it came to music show wins. it won, well, nothing. despite the odd but perfect-for-the-song adlibs all of them had to do, wendy and seulgi almost reaching whistle register, the really catchy and beautifully unique set of instruments that were used and the repetitive chorus that wasn't that tiring to listen to when you get used to it. really bad boy had really won nothing.

after the promotions ended, the week the group spent resting was a bit somber due to the disappointment all of them felt. that was when wendy decided to speak up. 

"you know what? so what RBB didn't do well! let's do better for our next comeback, let's make sure we put in our everything, even more than this, and get atleast three wins on music shows. every group has had a bad comeback atleast once, and that's okay. we've been doing what we've always done as red velvet, making a wide range of music and experimenting with sounds and vocals. we can't let this be our downfall, it's not the end of the world, let's do this okay! let's get this bread!" wendy voiced out an entire pep talk to all of them, ending it off cutely but a bit awkwardly as she always does. 

"unnie?" joy and yeri said at the same time after a few seconds of silence to let what she had said sink in, the two glancing at the 94-liner. wendy let out a hum to urge them to continue.

"thank you."

seulgi got up next to wendy, pulling her into a comfortable hug without any ideas of letting go.

"thank you wendy-ah."

irene waited for a few seconds in silence before joining the two, with the maknae line joining the group hug as well.

it was at that moment irene knew wendy was the brightest jewel in heaven.

~~

"unnie.. i didn't know it meant so much to you," the main vocalist whispered as she hid her face in her chest. 

"you mean everything to me, and i'll protect you and i'll live for you. i don't want you to ever feel hurt or sad," joohyun confessed, playing with her hair comfortingly.

"do you have your answer now?"

"yes i do.. i love you joohyunnie," wendy murmured after a while, sinking into a nap on her everything's chest. 

"i love you too angel."


	6. hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off of hostage by billie eilish

seungwan loves joohyun. she's said it so many times to almost every person she's met, she's lost count. she's sure of it, every moment she spends with her, every thought she has of her, every emotion she feels when she's with her one and only. 

the first time seungwan knew was after a year of dating her and spending time with her. the two grew close enough to cuddle and stay overnight for days at each other's houses, even if it was a school night.

"this feels right so stay a sec?" the shorter girl seemed to always whisper into her girlfriend's ear to coax her into staying with her in bed. and it always works. 

the two girls were snuggled up into each other's arms, enjoying the warmth as they slowly, with drooping eyes, fell asleep. wendy however woke up in the middle of the night to irene letting out soft cries in her sleep. at first she thought her girlfriend was having a sexual dream, but when she noticed the tears streaming down her face, wendy stopped chuckling to herself and wiped away the trickles. 

"p-please don't, she's,all, all i have," irene managed to gasp out in between cries in her sleep. wendy continued wiping away the tears as she kissed her forehead, then her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks and finally her lips. as she did so, she whispered soft comforting words to her in hopes of calming irene down. 

"i'm here. i'm okay. you'll be okay. you're one of the only few important people in my life too, hyunnie," wendy whispered with pauses, hoping it'll help her out. the cries softened down into sniffles as her twitching stopped.

"she completes me," joohyun whispered before her sniffles disappeared as well. seungwan stared at the girl lying beside her in shock. she knew joohyun didn't actually know what she was saying but it still hit her heart hard. 

seungwan knew she was in love the moment she found out she was joohyun's other half. 

the second moment seungwan knew she was in love with joohyun was when she got extremely jealous. the older girl was sitting on her best friend, seulgi's lap, using her phone and leaning her back against the friend's front. the time it took for seungwan to see, get shocked, get angry, get jealous and then talk to joohyun took a few minutes but it worked. 

"irene unnie, come here please?" she said with gritted teeth, beckoning her girlfriend over. joohyun skipped over happily and let out a hum to urge seungwan to go on. instead, she felt a pair of lips collide with hers instead and she was already out of breath in seconds. she felt seungwan's tongue slip into her mouth and tickle the roof of it. joohyun gasped at the contact before pulling away with a blush. 

"w-wendy?" irene stuttered out, flustered. the said girl pulled her into a tight embrace, holding her like she'd disappear if she let go.

"just let me hold you, like a hostage," wendy murmured into her ear, not planning on letting go. 

"are you jealous?" 

"maybe," the shorter girl whispered embarrassedly, hiding her face in the crook of joohyun's neck. 

"you know you're all i wanted right?" the older girl said with an amused tone, smiling. 

seungwan's breath hitched in her throat at the sentence, surprised at her words. 

"t-thank you.." she mumbled out, her face blushing like crazy, glad that joohyun wouldn't be able to see that. 

seungwan knew she was in love the moment she found out that she was joohyun's everything. 

the third time was when joohyun sent her off to the airport for a short trip to visit her parents.

"i'm gonna miss you," the older girl whined sadly, holding seungwan's arm tightly. the two were in the incheon international airport, waiting for check-in to start. the rest of their group of friends had their own projects that day so they couldn't accompany wendy, hence irene decided it would be a couple morning for them. 

"nothing hurts when im with you and we're alone," wendy said with a cheery hum, hugging irene's side as the two glanced at irene's instagram feed. 

"random, but okay baby," irene said with a smile, leaning into the hug. 

"checking in for korean air flight number 0801 has started." the announcement made wendy jolt up and stretch. she stopped and shivered for a few seconds, rubbing her sleeveless arms in hopes of warming herself up.

"here," joohyun said as she handed her hoodie over to seungwan. 

"but it's-" 

"just take it love," joohyun interrupted her, placing the hoodie over seungwan's head. she helped her put it on, forgetting to push her arms through the armholes, resulting in only

wendy's head poking out of the attire awkwardly. joohyun took one glance and burst into laughter, attracting attention from the people surrounding them. 

"you suck," seungwan said in a muffled tone, before pushing her arms through the sleeves. joohyun stepped forward and fixed the hem, patting it down. she glanced at the shorter girl, sending her a small smile.

"I love you wannie."

seungwan stopped fixing her hair, standing rooted to the ground. her eyes were wide in shock, her brain blanking out at how cute irene sounded when she basically confessed her love in english, and also, that she basically confessed her love to wendy.

"i, i love you too," seungwan finally managed to utter it back. joohyun's smile grew brighter, before she hugged wendy tightly.

"off you go now, don't forget to text me a picture of yourself everyday!" 

"i will, take care!" wendy yelled back as she brought her luggage over to the checkpoint.

wendy knew she was in love with irene.

irene knew she was in love with wendy.

they knew the moment the two said it out loud. to each other.


	7. Watch (lookalike pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off watch by Billie eilish

lips met teeth and tongue. wendy woke up with a groan, vaguely remembering the dream she just had. it was more of a memory really, how irene's lips felt against hers. how she'd be pressed down against her own bed, trapped between irene's arms who would be using her tongue to roam her mouth. 

wendy had been getting those dreams less and less, which was basically a non verbal statement that she was almost over her ex. 

wendy sat up properly on her bed, pushing her hair back as she stared at her own reflection on the mirror placed on her bedside table. 

bloodshot eyes, bigger dark eye circles while the only goods that were present were her full cheeks and default smile. it was the day after her performance at the school cafeteria, the day she basically told the whole school that irene was dating someone else simply because she looked like ex. the choir girl received backlash from waverly and her group of friends over the issue, but wendy didn't care at that point. 

"how about you confront your girlfriend first before coming at me," wendy remembered snapping at waverly, who immediately stepped back speechless. what else was she to do? wendy felt bad for the poor girl, looking at her felt like she was looking at her younger self. not just were they similar appearance, but waverly was naive and was used by irene as well. 

as the singer got up to shower and pack her bag for school that day, wendy hoped that waverly had listened to her rudely given advice first before talking to her again. she doesn't mind being friends with the girl, it's not like she did anything wrong anyway.

~~

"she mouthed sorry to me and left, it was still the saddest thing she could do," wendy opinionated to sana and jihyo. the three were on their way to choir practice when the other two asked her about what had happened after the performance.

"it's good that you've let out how you feel," sana said with a smile. jihyo nodded her head along before adding on,

"you deserve a better significant other, wendy."

the brunette smiled sadly, mumbling a thanks before she felt something drop from her bag. she halted midway, searching for the floor around her for the object, her friends continuing to walk as she strayed behind. just then, a husky voice spoke, startling wendy.

"are you looking for this?" irene asked, a pair of keys dangling from her finger. wendy stiffened, her facial expression turning stoic as she stared at the older girl in front of her.

"you can place it on the floor in an hour and i'll come back and take it," the choir girl gritted out, clenching her fists. irene sighed as she walked closer to her ex, who in turn stepped back multiple times before slamming into the corridor wall.

"fuck off, literally. the so called love you might not have even had felt so fake." 

"look, i'm sorry okay," irene sighed again in frustration. she gazed into wendy's dark eyes, feeling the anger and hurt radiate off of her. 

"wendy please, i need to talk to you about us, and waverly," she said in a pleading tone, biting her lip in urgency. wendy's eyes flitted down to irene's lips before looking back at her in the eyes again.

"when you call my name, did you really think i'll come running? when you never did the same. you were good at giving me absolutely nothing, irene," wendy ranted out, pressing her index finger against the taller girl's sternum roughly, still glaring into her eyes.

irene then did an impulsive thing. she wrapped her hand around wendy's, before it was pulled out of her grasp roughly. her eyes widened.

"shit wait I didn't mean to-"

"save it," wendy uttered before she turned away, tears forming in her eyes. irene dashed over to stand in front of her, blocking her way.

"just come with me into the art room and we can talk okay? then you can go off without any more trouble," irene tried to coax her ex, her doe eyes pleading. wendy let out a soft sigh to signal that she gave up before she turned to the girl.

"fine, let's go."

~~

"what is it?"

"i broke up with waverly."

wendy started at the girl in front of her in bewilderment.

"what? why?!" she exclaimed, dragging her chair back. irene winced at the screech emitted before meeting her ex's angry and shocked eyes.

"because, ever since last week, when you performed that song, i realised that i really was just dating her because she was like you."

"and what now, you wanna get together with me?" wendy asked softly, glancing at irene's frowning face. the taller girl slowly nodded her head.

"look i, i think i still like you."

"i'm sorry unnie, but i'm never gonna let you back" wendy whispered audibly, standing up before heading towards the exit.

"wendy wait!" irene cut her off, grasping her arm lightly. the said girl glanced back at the dancer, a certain kind of sadness on her face, covered by a weak facade of anger.

"if, if you don't want to be with me anymore, then can we atleast end on good terms?"

"what is there to say irene? if we were meant to be," wendy paused to blink back her tears, biting her lip. she finally continued,

"we would've been by now." 

irene let go of her arm, a frown painted on her face. 

"wendy-ah, i understand that you don't want me that way anymore, but do you still want to be atleast friends with me?" the taller girl questioned with a soft tone, letting her gaze fall on the girl pondering in front of her. 

"i, i do. but can we start all over again?" at the sound of this, irene's lips curved into a smile. 

"hi, my name is irene. senior main dancer in sm town high." she reached her hand out. wendy took it and shook it, glancing at her ex lover with a new found contentment.

"wendy, senior soprano of sm town high."


	8. DNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off DNA by BTS

"are you sure this won't put us in any danger, wens?" 

"i am for sure," the time traveler said as she fixed her partner onto the device. 

"but you said there might be a possibility we might travel to different universes," irene said worriedly, eying the object as if it was gonna explode any moment.

wendy glanced at the slightly taller girl in amusement before fixing herself onto the device as well.

"honey, that's what we are trying to do. if we're in danger, we can always go back so it's fine. are you ready for this?"

irene sighed before she and wendy exclaimed the silly phrase the two made up for the machine to do its magic. 

"zimzalabim!"

~~

"where the hell are we?"

"it says that we are in earth 23, september 26 2018, south korea," wendy said as she stared at the gadget on her wrist, deciphering the weirdly written numbers and words.

"uhm, wendy.." irene murmured as her hand immediately went to grab the younger's arm tightly. this made the time traveler look up, only to realize the pair were in the middle of a turquoise green arena. there was a large screen showing the events occurring and irene could only weakly nudge the girl beside her and point at it.

"oh my god that's you."

"yeah and i just broke a camera on an archery board," she murmured. the two watched the alternate irene dance with four other girls on the arena as the audience, most likely their fans, sung a catchy song. 

"should we leave?"

"nah let's stay a bit more before leaving," wendy said as she pulled the older girl closer to her. the pair were wearing dark clothing and a mask, watching the screen as the group of girls alternate irene was with started packing their gear. 

"wendy, i think that's you?" irene murmured as she pointed again. wendy squinted her eyes and realised her own doppelgänger was there too. and. that doppelgänger had just kissed doppelgänger irene.

"did they just-?" irene and wendy turned to each other at the same time in shock, what they had just seen slowly processing in their minds.

"they-"

"let's get out," wendy mumbled as she connected her device with irene's, exclaiming "zimzalabim!" along with her.

in the distance, doppelgänger wendy turned around at the phrase, her eyes widening in surprise.

"how do they know..?"

~~

"earth 34, february 24 2015, canada this time," irene informed as the two walked around the university campus in awe. the architecture was beyond perfection, a perfect blend of white and black walls. the two intertwined their hands unconsciously as they roamed the pathways.

just then, they spotted a red haired girl reading a book at one of the water fountains. 

"she kinda looks like you, not gonna lie."

wendy stayed silent and irene squinted to look at her clearly.

"oh that's you."

"maybe we should talk to her," wendy mumbled as she stared at the girl thoughtfully.

"sure why not," irene said with a smile, dragging the shorter girl along with her to the fountain.

"hi, what's your name?" irene started, pulling down her mask as she stood in front of the girl. the red haired doppelgänger glanced up at irene, confusion etched on her face.

"joohyun? you're back already?"

"huh, i'm irene."

"you loser, you pretended to not know me just yesterday," the doppelgänger said with a roll of her eyes, amusement evident in her tone. she stood up, cupped irene's cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. the time traveler immediately pulled away, wiping her lips on her the sleeve of her shirt.

"uh i'm not the uhm uh irene you uh know, sorry," irene stammered as she backed away, pulling her real wendy along with her out of the courtyard, the doppelgänger wendy staring at the two in apprehension.

"what on earth was that irene!" wendy attempted to scold her partner while trying to keep a serious face. she struggled to keep her lips from curving into a grin, remembering the exact panicked look her long time friend had on her face after the kiss.

the two ended up behind a lonely pillar in the university after irene's rush to get out of the awkward situation that got her so flustered. 

"gosh i don't know wend! why do we keep appearing wherever our doppelgängers are? and why are they always dating each other?" irene rambled out as she squatted on the floor, hands buried in her hair as a sign of frustration. wendy's facial expression softened as she squatted down with her, fixing the fallen strands sticking onto irene's face.

"don't worry love, maybe this is not a coincidence," wendy murmured, leaning her forehead against the older's affectionately, silently admiring her sharp yet gentle facial features.

the two time travelling partners were from the extremely advanced world, earth 616. the two met when they were young, the both of them studying technology at one of their country's biggest universities. irene and wendy clicked, they complemented each other and were inseparable. before they knew it, the two had decided to move in together and start their lives as professors of the same college after they graduated.

irene and wendy. the pair were known famously for improving their country's technology in great ways, the two were even awarded the stark awards for their achievements. the highlight however, was the two also being popular for their cute and couplelike friendship. not that they usually remembered they were friends who were being photographed and videoed everyday, most of the time. 

the reason why? well. wendy was in love with irene. irene was also in love with wendy. the two scientists slash time travelers, two of the smartest brains alive, didn't know how to confess or even act around each other without being a gay mess. so when they did act normally, they were being, quite literally, homosexual. 

wendy and irene stayed in that exact position for a few seconds before irene leaned closer to the girl, her lips only a few millimeters away from wendy's. the shorter girl's eyes flitted towards her lips longingly, as if she was waiting for that moment for years. 

then. the two pairs of lips met. it felt like time had stopped for the both of them as they tasted each other's lips for the very first time ever. they didn't want to stop, but finally wendy pulled away for a breather as irene glanced at the younger girl's bruised lips proudly. 

"perhaps in our past life, and in our next lives, we'd be falling in love again," wendy said with a cheesy smile. 

"i think i've found our destiny," irene whispered as she caressed the younger's cheeks lovingly. 

the two connected their wrist devices again.

"our encounters are the ways of the universe, irene," wendy said softly as she kissed the said girl's cheeks. 

~~

the two appeared in a big empty grassy area, immediately scanning the night environment in confusion.

"what's this about?"

"earth 5, 12 october 2018, a park in switzerland."

the two girls wandered the slightly empty park, before they spotted another pair of their own doppelgängers, the irene pointing at the night sky while she held her wendy in between her arms. 

"and that's orion, that's arcturus, that's reg-," 

wendy turned to face irene again, a small smile shying on her face. 

"i'm starting to think that it's fate, that we are lovers. that it's in our dna."

"i think so too. so do you want to maybe, stargaze with me, wendy?"

"only if you answer this first."

"hm?"

"are we dating?"

"yes, yes we are," irene said matter of factly before she pulled wendy into another kiss, the two smiling against each other's lips as the night sky glimmered behind them.


End file.
